Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/7
World 27= Level 1611 Reality.png|Harder than its look because of the blocker order instead of candies. Level 1612 Reality.png|Magic mixers in narrow jelly area. Level 1613 Reality.png|Magic mixers in narrow hazelnut area. Level 1614 Reality.png|A bit careless and you are out of icing. Level 1615 Reality.png|It's hard to survive the bombs with six colours and mystery candies can also deliver more hot bombs. Level 1616 Reality.png|8 colour bombs required on a six-colour crowded board. Pray. Level 1617 Reality Buffed.png|Magic mixers spawning Liquorice - no! High target score - no! Level 1618 Reality.png|That chest is a trap! Level 1621 Reality.png|A lot to do with such crowded board. Level 1622 Reality.png|Isolated jellies and the main board has annoying chocolate. Level 1623 Reality.png|If mystery candies do not do a favour. Level 1623 Reality Buffed.png|A hard set of orders part 2. Level 1624 Reality.png|Need more colour bombs! Level 1627 Reality.png|Not quite enough moves. Level 1628 Reality Buffed.png|Triple the score line, triple the trouble. Level 1630 Reality.png|Where is the fourth ingredient? Level 1631 Reality.png|Is it jellyfish? Is it metroid? No, it is popcorn! Level 1633 Reality.png|Look at the target. Did they put trash instead of bombs? Level 1634 Reality.png|This one is already difficult... Level 1634 Reality Buffed.png|And we have fewer moves! Level 1635 Reality.png|Easily into stuck zones in a hurry, again. Level 1636 Reality.png|One provided colour bomb is not enough. L 1637 M V3.png|One of the mobile levels with dispensers often stuck. Level 1638 Reality.png|Too much trash to advance score. Level 1640 Reality Buffed.png|Small spaces and not quite enough moves to get 45,000 points and the fish are useless. L 1641 M V1 After.png|Six colours makes it harder. Level 1642 Reality.png|Timing is very important. Level 1642 Reality Buffed.png|5 fewer moves? L 1643 M V1.png|Another candidate for hardest level ever. Level 1643 Reality.png|Do not release the wrong spawner. Level 1644 Reality Buffed.png|Quadrant level is bad and too less time. Level 1646 Reality.png|Let us play 1609 upside down. Level 1647 Reality.png|Dropping the first cherry is easy, but how about one or two more? Level 1647 Reality Buffed.png|Another cherry must be completed can greatly boost difficulty. Level 1648 Reality.png|Dig, dig, dug... L 1648 M V1.png|Try to dig into this in another way. Level 1649 Reality Buffed.png|Timing is very important, again. Level 1650 Reality.png|Can we cycle the swirls off the board? Level 1651 Reality Buffed.png|Multilayered icing is too much! Level 1655 Reality.png|Too much chocolate! And not enough! Level 1655 Reality Buffed.png|28 moves may be enough, but how about 24? |-| 28= Level 1656 Reality.png|Do not use the cakes too early... Level 1658 Reality.png|The 10 combinations nightmare strikes again. Level 1660 Reality Buffed.png|Try this with 2/3 of the moves. Level 1662 Reality Buffed.png|Where is the Candy frog? Level 1664 Reality Redesigned.png|Marmalade madness!!! L 1666 M V3.png|Buffed, TWICE. Level 1669 Reality.png|It all depends on how many green candies spawn. Level 1670 Reality Buffed V3.png|15 moves and layered sugar chests will make you crazy! Level 1671 Reality.png|Can you pick that cherry off? Level 1672 Reality.png|Do not let the spawner ruin your day. Level 1674 Reality.png|Someone has been 60 points short. Level 1675 Reality.png|Still hard even with wrapped candies. Level 1676 Reality.png|The combinations are not effective... Level 1677 Reality Buffed.png|Why 10 fewer moves? Level 1678 Reality.png|Isolated jellies are hard and bombs explode. Marmalade boost difficulty very much. Level 1679 Reality Buffed.png|Although having fewer moves means that bombs are harmless... Level 1680 Reality.png|Colour bomb + colour bomb combinations are never good! Level 1682 Reality.png|You need your own colour bombs, quite a few. Level 1685 Reality Buffed.png|Blockers are evil! Level 1686 Reality.png|Get out of this small cage! L 1686 M V1.png|And worse for early in mobile! Level 1688 Reality Buffed.png|The worst introduction ever! Level 1690 Reality.png|Confusing teleporters make some trouble. L 1690 M V1.png|The power of extra colour is strong. L 1691 M V2.png|They are soon enough to realise how horrible it is, on mobile. Level 1692 Reality.png|The centre of tornado is not safe. Level 1693 Reality Buffed.png|With fewer moves, watch carefully for the hidden shortcut. Level 1694 Reality Buffed.png|Having four colours does not make it easier with higher target and lower timer. Level 1695 Reality.png|Destroy the spawner or lose. L 1695 M V1.png|Worse from the top. Level 1696 Reality.png|Untouchable targets in all directions. Level 1698 Reality Buffed.png|Also buffed like its ancestor. Level 1699 Reality Redesigned.png|20 moves and reduced board? Not enough! Level 1700 Reality.png|Open a corner or stuck. |-| 29= Level 1702 Reality.png|A relative of level 893 and pre-nerf level 1647, anyone? Level 1703 Reality.png|Cascades don't supply enough striped candies. Level 1704 Reality Buffed.png|Try to touch the higher jellies! Level 1705 Reality.png|Many heart-shaped levels are doom and this is no exception. Level 1706 Reality.png|Untouchable spawners make things worst. Level 1707 Reality.png|Isolated spaces have to be cleared is never a good thing. Level 1708 Reality Buffed.png|18 moves may be enough for 4 ingredients, what about 15? Level 1710 Reality.png|Pray for colour bombs... Level 1711 Reality Buffed.png|The return of 1416, in a more horrible way. Level 1713 Reality.png|You have to release the caged evil. Level 1714 Reality.png|Do not get stuck... Level 1715 Reality Buffed.png|Suddenly you miss that 5 moves. Level 1716 Reality.png|Easy to know that locks are the hardest. L 1717 M V1.png|The power of holes is strong. Level 1718 Reality.png|Not many moves at narrow board. Level 1719 Reality.png|That spawner, THAT spawner. Level 1721 Reality.png|Each order is a cleanup and you have to start again for another. Level 1722 Reality.png|Too much icing and not enough space! Level 1723 Reality before.png|Having 4 colour bombs does not help much. Level 1724 Reality.png|13 is not a good number all the time. Level 1726 Reality.png|Rated "hard" within one week of release. Level 1728 Reality.png|Luckily we have less icing... L 1728 M V1.png|Otherwise it would be another nightmare. L 1729 M V1.png|5 colours and 25 moves is evil to bring down six ingredients with an awkward board. L 1730 M V3.png|An oddie with popcorn far away. Level 1732 Reality.png|Two of the orders may be useless. Level 1733 Reality.png|Minus the conveyor belt. Level 1734.png|Swirls are annoying. 1735.png|If this is not bad enough... L 1735 M V1.png|Look at the greater evil. 1737.png|Rescue the colour bombs! 1738.png|There is always one colour bomb going haywire. L 1738 M V1.png|The number of icing layers required is completely not enough. Level 1740 Reality.png|Small corner to get stuck... L 1740 M V1.png|But can be even worse. Level 1741 Reality.png|Do not work on the wrong side. Level 1742 Reality.png|Even with wrapped candies and teleporters, it is still difficult because the icing is too thick. Level 1744.png|The hard part begins when you get to the cake bombs. Level 1745 Reality.png|Level 1704's successor, anyone? |-| 30= Level 1747 Reality.png|Racing with time and chests. Level 1748 Reality.png|Nearly a quadrant level but with bombs. Level 1749 Reality.png|Slippy and hard to aim. Level 1751 Reality.png|Thick icings? UFO's your helping hand, but there are hard-to-reach, and next to chocolate spawners. Level 1752 Reality.png|Timing is very important, third time. Level 1752 Reality Redesigned.png|Fortunately it has been nerfed to 4 colours, but how about the amount of moves? Level 1753 Reality.png|Not a good board shape. Level 1754 Reality.png|Easy failure upon startup. Level 1755 Reality.png|Keys are isolated, and they're behind marmalade! Level 1756 Reality.png|Only a few moves to open up fixed isolated lucky candies. Level 1757 Reality Buffed.png|Having fewer moves is bad. Level 1758 Reality.png|Cakes are hard to reach, and they are not the only problem. Level 1758 Reality Nerfed.png|Even after nerf, the totality of the board design is problematic. Level 1759 Reality.png|Who puts the frog on that belt? Level 1760 Reality.png|Problem arises when the icing is gone. Level 1761 Reality.png|Thick icing and confined play at the start sounds not a good idea, plus 6 colours and all spaces consisting of double jellies. Level 1761 Mobile First Version.png|Thicker icing make matters worse. Level 1762 Reality.png|But we are not playing Tetris! Level 1764 Reality.png|That bomb is just a minor issue. Level 1765 Reality.png|Four combinations in mere 26 moves? Level 1766 Reality Buffed.png|The cannon is stuck and needs cleanup! Level 1768 Reality.png|The corners are difficult. Level 1769 Reality.png|Popcorn in the corners? Level 1770 Reality.png|The dispensers are not working. Level 1771 Reality Buffed.png|Not many moves against these popcorn. Level 1773 Reality.png|Did someone remember 1537? Level 1773 Mobile First Version.png|Only two ingredients spawning at the start? Much terrible no doubt. Level 1776 Reality.png|Cascades do not help. Level 1777 Reality.png|The centre is too crowded. Level 1779 Reality.png|Remember when only one could pass. Level 1780 Reality before.png|Not a good celebration. L 1780 M V1 Before.png|Even worse if the level cannot be completed Level 1782 Reality.png|We get some jellies isolated. Level 1782 Mobile First Version.png|...which could have been worse. Level 1783 Reality.png|Not quite enough moves for popcorn, and the spawner is annoying. Level 1783 Mobile First Version.png|Only 27 moves is considered insufficient with this terrible orders and popcorn placement. Level 1784 Reality.png|The cakes are lies. Level 1785 Reality.png|Did they think that each fish shall worth 1,020 here? Level 1786 Mobile First Version.png|5 candy colour present with this board design is tedious. Level 1788 Reality.png|That colour bomb does not seem to be enough. L 1788 M V1.png|...but is better than not being there! Level 1789 Reality.png|Someone forgets to clean up the sewers! L 1789 M V1.png|4 colours is already bad, what about 5 colours? Level 1790 Reality.png|Control the swirls carefully... Category:Galleries